The embodiments described herein relate generally to a yaw system including a yaw bearing cleaning assembly for use in wind turbines.
At least some known wind turbines include a nacelle fixed atop a tower. The nacelle includes a rotor assembly coupled to a generator through a shaft. In known rotor assemblies, a plurality of rotor blades extend from a rotor. The rotor blades are oriented such that wind passing over the rotor blades turns the rotor and rotates the shaft, thereby driving the generator to generate electricity. At least some known nacelles include a yaw system for controlling a perspective of the rotor relative to a direction of wind.
Known yaw systems are configured to rotate the nacelle about a yaw axis to adjust the perspective of the rotor. Additionally, known yaw systems are configured to maintain a perspective of the rotor with respect to the wind direction. Known yaw systems include a yaw bearing and a yaw drive system that engages the yaw bearing to rotate the nacelle. At least some known wind turbines are operated in locations that may include a significant volume of dust and debris that are carried in the wind. As the wind passes over the wind turbine, dust and debris can accumulate on wind turbine components, such as, for example, one or more yaw bearings. Overtime, the accumulation of dust and debris reduces the ability of the yaw drive system to engage the yaw bearing to rotate the nacelle. In addition, the accumulation of debris on the yaw bearing may increase the mechanical wear of the yaw drive system and the yaw bearing. In known wind turbines, of the wind turbine must be shut down to manually clean the yaw bearing to remove the accumulated debris.